Desvirginando Encalhados
by To the Hell with Trash Fics
Summary: Sakura e Sasuke são um casal encalhado de virgens frescurentos e em seu aniversário de namoro resolvem o problema com toda a experiência que não têm. Siriricas matinais, Sakura seme, vaginas com nomes, letras misteriosamente comidas. Ripagem.


**Título da ripagem: **Desvirginando Encalhados

**Summary: **Sakura e Sasuke são um casal encalhado de virgens frescurentos e em seu aniversário de namoro resolvem o problema com toda a experiência que não têm. Siriricas matinais, Sakura seme, vaginas com nomes, letras misteriosamente comidas. Ripagem.

**Título original: **Aniversário  
**Summary original: **Era aniversario de namoro de sakura e sasuke, e o casal estavam tendo pensamentos um pouco pervos um com o outro. No que isso vai dar oneshot  
**Autor da birosca: **Williamwf [ID: 2226647]

**Ripagem by:** Yon, Chibi

**Chibi: Primeira ripagem de Naruto, minha paixão, então porque não estou feliz?  
Yon: Fale por você, me obrigaram a ripar algo com sexo envolvendo hétero. IMPERDOÁVEL.**

Anivers rio **[Yon: Anivers Rio? Rio? River? Nate River? Caraca, é niver do Near! \o/] [Chibi: Repare que no título o "á" apareceu. Me pergunto que programa lixo ele usou pra digitar, que come as letras acentuadas.]**

A kunoichi abriu os olhos lentamente, a luz do sol passava por uma fresta do telhado **[Yon: A casa da Sakura tá com o telhado quebrado!! Ô, pobreza do cacete!] [Chibi: Momento favela do Morro da Folha de Maconha. –xarutofurévas-]**, ela se levantou e foi at o banheiro, **[Chibi: ... "Deu aquele cagão e assou as hemorróidas."]** lavou o rosto e voltou para o quarto, enquanto se enxugava deu uma olhada para o calend rio. Era sete de agosto, fazia um ano de namoro com sasuke. **[Chibi: Fala sério. Ela conseguiu sustentar uma relação com a rapariga queima-rosca durante um ano?] [Yon: Noncreio! Beliscame! =0]**

Ela se lembrou das sensa es que sentia perto de sasuke **[Yon: "Quase molhava a calcinha só de olhar praquele Dues grego! Pena que era bicha."]** e como ele era lindo, como a agarrava e lhe dava um daqueles beijos,os l bios dele contra os seus, nos ltimos meses sakura havia pensado em fazer certas coisas com sasuke **[Yon: Cocô. De mãozinhas dadas. :D]**, coisa que n o era acostumada a imaginar. **[Yon: Ela não quer corromper a pureza. A pureza que já foi corrompida por Ino, Tsunade, etc.] [Chibi: Sei... Aposto que ela bate uma siririca toda noite, se consolando pelo fato do namorado ser um veado que só fica no beijo.]**

-Para com isso sakura, o que o sasuke-kun iria pensar de voc . **[Yon: Que você é uma virgem desesperada e desiludida e que não vai ter seus desejos atendidos.] [Chibi: Que você é uma putinha siririqueira e cheia de fogo.]**

Ela se levantou e se vestiu, desceu as escadas e tomou seu caf da manh . **[Chibi: Se levantou e se vestiu. Não falei? Ela tava MESMO siriricando, pelada e na cama!] [Yon: Voc quer tomar algo no caf da manh ? Ent o tome no seu c .]**

Saiu de casa. Precisava ver seu amado Sasuke-kun.

Oh, Sasuke-kun... - Ela gemia extasiada. mais forte, por favor! insistia sakura. **[Chibi: WTF! Agora deu pra bater no meio da rua?! O_O] [Yon: Olha o exibicionismo! Daqui a pouco passa a Ino e te dá um créu!]**

-Aham - disse ele sakura se contorcia toda, Sasuke revirava os olhos de tanto prazer. **[Yon: E de onde saiu o Sasuke, meldels? Da vagina dela?] [Chibi: Quem responde "aham" no meio do sexo? E ele revirava os olhos? O SASUKE TÁ SENDO POSSUÍDO! A Sakura tá com o demônio do Bible Black, ela fode e o bicho entra no corpo dele!! =0] [Yon: CREDO! Então a Sakura tem dois pintos e talz?]**

-Ah... - Sasuke suspirou, os olhos do garoto tornaram-se ainda mais escuros **[Yon: Ele tá MESMO sendo possuído. Por um demônio do Supernatural.]**, abra ou a garota **[Yon: Abra ou a garota. Tu abre as pernas e dá pra mim ou te obrigo a foder uma mulher.]** e reivindicou seus l bios avidamente, devorava a linda boca da jovem **[Yon: Canibalismo. D8]**, enquanto se pressionava mais contra ela, Sakura gemeu, e sentiu ser estocada mais forte, mordeu seu l bio inferior e gemia... E gemia... E gemia... E gemia... **[Chibi: "Fai, corassaum! Mas fortch! Acapa comico, me arrecassa totchinha! AHHH!"] [Yon: "Ser estocada". Sasuke a recolheu e a guardou no estoque para hibernação durante o inverno.]**

-TOC, TOC, TOC... **[Yon: Isso foi uma fala?] [Chibi: Enquanto Sakura arregaça a voz gemendo, o Sasuke vai no "toc, toc, toc".]**

Sasuke acorda e olha para os lados, estava em seu quarto? Sim, estava tendo um **[Yon: "Puta pesadelo, sonhara que comia uma mulher, coisa horrorosa, argh."]** sonho, h muito tempo desejava sakura, era louco por ela e queria t -la s para si. **[Yon: Sei. Um ano de namoro e não comeu até agora por quê? E o autor esqueceu de separar o sonho da narração lá em cima.] [Chibi: Que drama. Simplesmente estupre-a. Pronto, fim, cabô.]**

-Sasuke-kun? Posso entrar?- Sakura disse com uma voz rouca, o garoto leva um susto **[Yon: "CARALHO! Aquele pesadelo era uma premonição! Vou sair pela janela e fugir pra casa do Naru-chan!"]** n o poderia deixar sakura velo naquelas condi es. **[Yon: Todo cagado!]** O Uchiha apoiou-se na cama, se levantou e correu at o arm rio para buscar uma roupa. **[Yon: Não, ele correu pra se trancar lá e não sair do armário nunca mais.] [Chibi: Quer dizer que ele tava nu na cama e se masturbando? Cara, que dó desse casal.]**

-S um minuto! sasuke exclamou enquanto tirava **[Yon: ... "as evidências do último ocorrido..."] [Chibi: ... "Naruto, Lee, Gaara e Itachi do quarto, todos mortos de cansaço depois da louca orgia."]** o pijama e vestia sua blusa. **[Yon: Esse drama todo era pra ela não vê-lo com seu pijaminha de dinossauros cor-de-rosa?]**

-Tudo bem?- pergunta sakura meio assustada pelo tom de voz do uchiha. **[Yon: Eu ficaria desconfiada.] [Chibi: Pois eu arrombava a porta! 8D]**

-Claro! sasuke abriu a porta rapidamente Tudo legal. Entre. **[Yon: Sabe aquelas cenas clichês da mulher que vai gritando "Tá tudo bem, só um minuto!" de dentro do quarto pro maridão corno enquanto o Ricardão se esconde debaixo da cama/dentro do armário?] [Chibi: E aí ela abre a porta toda ofegante e sorridente e o sujeito vasculha o perímetro e não encontra o Ricardão.]**

Sakura entra e sasuke fecha a porta. **[Yon: "Sakura olha pra Sasuke e Sasuke tranca a porta. Sasuke tira uma espingarda do ânus e aponta pra Sakura. Sakura morre."]**

-O que faz aqui t o cedo sakura? **[Yon: "Cê sabe que eu não tenho tesão de manhã."] [Chibi: "Você disse que ia voltar da viagem só segunda-feira, amorzinho!"]**

- nosso anivers rio de namoro, n o me diga que esqueceu! **[Chibi: "Ih, caralho! E nós tamo namorando?!"] [Yon: "Tô ligado, esqueci sim, malz aí. Se a gente transar eu sou perdoado?"]**

- ... N o n o, porque iria esquecer?

- por que sua roupa esta assim **[Yon: "Toda amassada, rasgada, marcada e esporrada"]**?- Diz sakura apontando para a **[Yon: "Tenda armada"] [Chibi: "Bunda arrebitada"]** roupa amarrotada de sasuke. **[Chibi: "Ah, é que eu tava com o Naruto aqui, né. Aí nós estávamos fazendo um sexo selvagem muito louco quando você chegou, né. Aí eu mandei ele pular pela janela, né."]**

Mas sasuke n o ouve o que ela diz, est t o interessado em olhar o Corpo de sakura, que mal percebe ele o chamando. **[Yon: Sakura mal o percebe ele o chamando. A Sakura é o macho. É o maridão corno.] [Chibi: A Sakura tem um mascote chamado Corpo, porque no corpo dela não tem nada de interessante pra se olhar.]**

- Sasuke- kun? O que foi? Tem alguma coisa errada comigo? **[Yon: "TUDO! Você não tem bunda, cintura, peito, beleza, NADA."] [Chibi: "Sim. Você tem vagina."]**

-n o meu amor, voc n o tem nada de errado, voc perfeita! **[Chibi: Claro. E a Yon é um traveco.] [Yon: Duvidas?]**

Sakura cora ao ouvir o que sasuke diz e desvia o olhar para um canto qualquer da casa. **[Yon: Eu pergunto de novo, como eles sustentaram esse namorico durante um ano? E essa Sakura parece a Hinata.] [Chibi: "Aí o canto qualquer da casa fica com nojo da vadia que o está secando e vai-se embora."]**

-Voc t o linda, se eu pudesse ficaria admirando voc o dia inteiro. **[Chibi: Prova de que ele é gay. "Se eu pudesse". Ele não suporta nem OLHAR pra ela. XD]**

Sasuke diz isso agarrando sakura pela cintura e colando os corpos, ambos estavam quentes, **[Chibi: Chamem o corpo de bombeiros, tem aqui fogo a ser apagado.] **sasuke a puxou para um beijo terno e singelo bem calmo e meigo, s se separaram por falta de ar. **[Yon: Cara! Eles devem ser asmáticos! Ficaram sem ar por causa de um beijo terno, singelo, calmo e meigo! Tipo, beijo que se dá em amiguinha patty!] [Chibi: Meldels. Se é assim, eles morrem asfixiados no sexo.]**

Sakura sentiu seu cora o parar **[Chibi: O beijo do Sasuke mata. Fato.] **quando sasuke come ou a beijar-lhe o pesco o **[Chibi: Hein? Ele come ou beija o pescoço dela?]**, n o que ele j n o tivesse feito isso, que agora era diferente, ela sentia um calafrio percorrer pela espinha.

Isso significava apenas uma coisa... **[Chibi: "... Ele não era virgem e obteve essa experiência com seu irmão mais velho."]**

Ele queria... **[Yon: "Cuspir em sua garganta e fugir pro cú do mundo, de medo do sexo feminino."]**

Sasuke-kun, voc ...** [Chibi: ... "Já deu a sua bundinha pra alguém que não seja eu?"]**?

-Fica comigo, Sakura Haruno? **[Yon: Mas, k7, eles já não são namorados?]** - Perguntou o menino, lentamente, liberando-a, mas deixando as m os na cintura. **[Chibi: Comofas?]**

- Claro que sim, eu te amo! - Gritou pendurando-se em seu pesco o e abra ando-o com firmeza **[Chibi: Que coisa mais... Seriado teen. –vomita-]**

-Eu sempre esperei isso, o melhor vai vir agora meu amor - o tom de voz que ele usou a menina **[Yon: Uati?] [Chibi: Ele usou tom de menina, de bicha louca. Pronto.] **foi capaz de adivinhar onde eles estariam dentro de alguns minutos. **[Chibi: Onde? No Inferno? No Acre? No cú do mundo? Em puta que o pariu?] [Yon: Peraí--- Eles vão fazer um troca-troca? õ_o]**

Agora a nica coisa que importava eram eles dois. **[Chibi: Fail.] [Yon: Só eles dois? E a fornicação, deixaram de lado?] [Chibi: E o Naru-chan, o Ita-kun, a Ino-chan? Deixaram de lado?]**

Sasuke arrastou sakura pela escada **[Yon: Sasuke troglodita! Deixa a menina andar, porra!] [Chibi: Odeio machismo. Odeio SasuSaku. Odeio meu trabalho.]** a beijando e acariciando seu pesco o, uma m o se encontrava em sua nuca e a outra na cintura dela, fazia movimentos cont nuos simulando uma massagem. **[Chibi: E tudo isso a arrastando pelas escadas? Por que não tropeça, cai rolando e morre?] [Yon: Como se simula uma massagem? "Ó, finge que eu tô apertando seus ombros e geme gostoso pra mim!"]**

Sakura mau **[Yon: Sakura é muito mau. Pega as criancinhas pra fazer mingau.]** se continha de felicidade, imaginava que sasuke **[Yon: "Iria finalmente comê-la, mas ele pretendia jogá-la do andar de cima."]** nem se lembrava do anivers rio e agora viu que ele ia lhe dar o melhor presente que ela j ganhou **[Chibi: A pica do Sasuke? Ih, vai se decepcionar.]**, mas tais pensamentos n o queriam estar agora na sua cabe a, simplesmente se deixou ser guiada por sasuke ate o quarto onde no momento s queria ser possu da por seu amado. **[Chibi: VENHA BAIANO, ME POSSUA TODJÉNHAA!] [Yon: Gzuiz me amarra e me chicoteia. O que há com você hoje, Chibi?]**

Sasuke a deitou na cama bem devagar, continuou a beijar e lamber o pesco o de sakura, ela suspirava sentido os suaves l bios de sasuke tocando na sua pele, ela apertou as m os, mordeu os l bios e cerrou a sobrancelha, estava sentindo calafrios percorrerem todo seu corpo, a garota suspirava continuamente a cada beijo. **[Yon: Ai, merda. Hentai. Vou ter uma crise alérgica.] [-Chibi boceja-] [Yon: ... Eu vi um T no lugar do J. Viu como Hentai faz mal pra minha cabeça? D:]**

Sasuke Ainda acariciando e beijando sakura, p s suas m os nos seios da mesma e nas coxas, sakura gemia de prazer enquanto beijava sasuke, passava a m o no rosto do rapaz e acariciava seu abd men por baixo da blusa. **[Chibi: O Sasuke pega nos peitos e nas coxas da Ainda enquanto a Sakura o beija? wtf?] [Yon: AH! MÉNAGE HÉTERO! NÃO! D8 –perfura o pâncreas com uma britadeira-]**

Sasuke continuava a beijar sakura, lambeu mais o pesco o **[Yon: Tá ficando repetitivo...]** e come ou a dar **[Chibi: O Sasuke é flex, ou come ou dá.]** chup es arrancando gemidos abafados de sakura e deixando com certeza marcas na pela branca da menina, continuou com a corrida pelo corpo da garota, com uma rapidez **[Yon: Maratona pelo corpo da Sakura! Quem chegar primeiro no dedão do pé vence!]** arrancou a blusa e o suti e come ou a lamber **[Chibi: Ele come ou lambe?]** os seios dela, fazia movimentos circulares no bico e chupava com avidez. **[Yon: 'Bico' é muito feio, ela não tem um pato no lugar do peito. q] [-Chibi imagina Sakura com bicos de pato no lugar dos mamilos-]**  
Sakura gemia como uma gata no cio **[Yon: MINHÉÉÉÉÉU MINHÉÉÉÉÉU FSSSST] [Chibi: Gata no cio faz uma choramingação desgraçada, hein? Devem tar ouvindo ela lá da torre da Hokage.]**, tamb m era a primeira vez que fazia sexo **[Yon: Não! Jura? Mentiu!]**, e sasuke estava tornando aquilo t o especial, sasuke estava sendo t o carinhoso com ela. **[Chibi: Eu diria 'safado'!] [Yon: Eu diria que ele tá fazendo um puta esforço. E, plz, pare de dizer "Sasuke" e "Sakura" o tempo todo.] **

Sakura sentia que sasuke queria mostrar o amor dele por ela e estava demonstrando de um jeito que ela nunca mais ia esquecer. **[Yon: "Sasuke arriou as calças e pediu pra ela meter com tudo."]**  
Sasuke para com o que esta fazendo e olha nos olhos de sakura recebendo um gemido de desagrado por ter parado uma coisa que ela estava adorando. **[Chibi: "Por que parou, porra? Eu tô pagando a hora, agora continua, vadia!"] [-Yon imagina Sakura entregando o gemido de desagrado embrulhado em pacote de presente a Sasuke-]**

Ele vai ate o rosto dela e a beija. **[-Yon imagina Sasuke caminhando até o rosto de Sakura e se esbarrando nele-]**

-Eu te amo. **[-Chibi brocha-]**

-Eu tamb m. **[-Yon brocha também-]**

Foi resposta da garota, sasuke voltou a lamber os seios dela e a arrancar gemidos de prazer da mesma, come ou a descer **[Yon: Ou come ou desce. O narrador dessa fic é muito indeciso, hmf.]** e a beijar a barriga da garota, parou e se concentrou um pouco no umbigo beijando e passando a l ngua em movimentos circulares. **[Yon: "'amos 'housar um OVNI aqui, ó!"]**

Retirou o short e a calcinha dela bem devagar come ou a massagear **[Yon: Ou come, ou massageia. Um de cada vez.]** a vagina Dela **[Chibi: WTF? A vagina da Sakura tem nome!]**, penetrando ela com o dedo e fazendo movimentos dentro dela Sakura se contorcia na cama como se estivesse com dores por todo o corpo, mas o prazer que sentia era inexplic vel, suspirava e gemia como uma louca **[-Yon imagina Sakura gritando alucinada com uma camisa de força e espumando-]**, e seus gemidos e suspiros s excitavam sasuke ainda mais, fazendo com que ele tirasse o dedo e coloca-se em seu lugar a l ngua **[Chibi: Saborzim gotoso de bacalhau, né?]**, lambendo com vontade e metendo a l ngua com for a parecia estar penetrando a garota com a l ngua **[Chibi: Eu tive que reler a linha pra entender.] [Yon: O pau do Sasuke é tão minúsculo que ele tem que penetrar com a língua.]** e ela estava adorando, ent o ela atingiu seu primeiro orgasmo, sasuke sugou at a ltima gota daquele liquido de sua amada. **[Yon: Ele bebeu o mijo da Sakura, argh!] [Chibi: Depois de tanta putaria, "de sua amada" é brochante.]**

Sakura estava muito ofegante e bastante excitada, ela virou sasuke bruscamente o deixando por baixo, sakura queria dar a sasuke todo o prazer que ela havia sentido agora a pouco. **[Yon: A menina gozou e na linha seguinte já vai pro próximo passo?] [Chibi: Tem "Sasuke" e "Sakura" demais nessa fic.]**

-Minha vez sasuke-kun! **[Chibi: "Eu vou penetrar você!"]** Sakura olhou nos olhos de sasuke com um olhar malicioso o fazendo ficar totalmente corado, ele ficava t o lindo corado. **[Chibi: Sakura virou a seme.] [Yon: Depois que desvirgina – considerando que Sasuke a desvirginou com a língua – ela libera a puta que tem dentro de si.] [Chibi: A puta que tem dentro de si? Quem, a Ino?]**

Sakura tirou a blusa de sasuke, cal a e o ultimo vest gio de roupa que a impossibilitava de ver seu amor totalmente nu, ela se esgueirou at o membro dele todo enrijecido olhou ele totalmente o segurou com for a fazendo com que sasuke coloca-se a cabe a para tr s de tanto prazer, ela murmurou: **[Chibi: DE NOVO, preciso reler a linha.]**

- Voc fica lindo nessa posi o sasuke-kun! **[Chibi: "Empina mais a bundinha pra mim, tesão!"]**

Sasuke estava deitado com a barriga voltada para cima e olhava diretamente para sakura, seu rosto estava totalmente corado, sakura achava aquela cena muito linda. **[Yon: LOL, SIM, A SAKURA É A SEME, TOTAL.] [Chibi: Bom, do jeito que ele é gay, acho que até a Moegi seria seme com ele.]**

Ela come ou a beijar **[Yon: ...]** as coxas de sasuke que estava entregue as car cias **[Yon: Entregue o que, ONDE?]**, beijou a cabe a do membro dele, lambeu toda a extens o e mordiscou a glande, sasuke soltou um gemido longo e suspirou alto, sakura abocanhou o membro e come **[Yon: AI, CARALHO! ELA COMEU O PAU DO SASUKE!] [Chibi: Coitado! Não que fizesse muita diferença, mas agora sim ele não vai deixar de ser uke!]** ou um vai e vem bem devagar deixando sasuke enlouquecido de prazer, ela vai aumentando o ritmo s para ouvi-lo gemer mais. **[Chibi: Acho que ela sabia que o Sasuke não iria querer fazer porra nenhuma, então arrancou o pau dele pra usar sozinha. xD] [Yon: Isso é necrofilia!]**

Sasuke fechou os olhos apenas para apreciar mais a sensa o de ter a linda boca de sakura, trabalhando no seu membro, ele sente que esta perto de atingir o cl max, e murmura:  
-Sakura... Eu... Eu... Eu vou... **[Chibi: ... "Eu vou espirrar! AHHTCHIM-!" ou "Eu vou peidar! –AHHH"] [Yon: O Sasuke sofre de ejaculação precoce? õ-o]**

Sakura imediatamente para e come **[Yon: Assim, no duro? Nem tem preparação, nem vaselina? Sua bruta!]** a a subir em cima do colo de sasuke.  
Sasuke a posiciona e come a a penetr -la bem devagar s apreciando a sensa o **[Yon: Mas não era ela quem tava por cima? Alô, coerência, volta pra mim, sua vaca, eu te amo. D:]**, mas sakura j n o ag entava mais, precisava muito daquilo, ela se sentou e foi penetrada de uma vez. **[Yon: E ela não era virgem? Fingida!] [Chibi: Até parece que conseguiu enganar alguém desde o começo. Você é muito ingênua, Yon.]**

-AAAHHHHHH... **[Chibi: AAAA/ MIPOSSUA BAIANO! MI FAIS PEGÁ FOGOOO!] [Yon: Isso foi quem? Sakura? Sasuke? Dela, a vagina da Sakura? O Itachi debaixo da cama? O Naruto dentro do armário?]**

Um suspiro e um gemido de xtase **[Yon: Orgasm é quamd o czal ating o xtase doramt o sekso.]** ecoaram pelo quarto em un ssono, um filete de sangue desceu pela vagina um pouco antes virgem de sakura **[Yon: Euri.] [Chibi: A Dela tá sangrando, gentch, fassam algo antes que a bixinha morra! O]**, sasuke se impressionou pelo movimento e a impaci ncia de sakura, afinal eles ainda eram virgens. **[Yon: HAHA LOSERS.] [Chibi: Me engana que eu gamo.]**

-Sakura, voc ... Me... Surpre... Ende... Ca... Da vez mais- gaguejou sasuke meio ofegante enquanto lambia os seios de sakura. **[Yon: Como. Fas.] [Chibi: "Nunca... Ima... Ginei... Que fosse... Tão grande... Põe tudo, amor!!"]**

-Ah! Sasu... Ke-kun! O que eu posso fazer voc ... Esta... Va me torturando, v mais r pido. **[Yon: Mas é tu que tá por cima, criatura! Ai, ai, virgens e sua imaginação pra escrever fics...]**

Sasuke obedeceu ordem, foi aumentando o ritmo cada vez mais, a cada estocada sakura ia ao c u **[Yon: Ela ia AONDE? LOL-]**, sasuke j n o falava apenas gemia e suspirava, at que n o ag entaram mais atingiram o orgasmo os dois ao mesmo tempo **[Yon: D:]**, e sakura n o se ag entando mais **[Yon: "Arrancou a peruca, deu um grito esganiçado e possuiu o Uchiha ali mesmo."]** se deitou no peito de sasuke, sasuke come ou a Le acariciar os cabelos, at que uma s bita id ia lhe vem cabe a. **[Chibi: "Você ainda tem aquele vibrador ma-ra-vi-lho-so de quando ainda era solteira?"]**

-Sakura-chan?- Sasuke falou numa voz meio triste e ao mesmo tempo sexy, sakura ficou impressionada, desde o dia em que se conheceram sasuke jamais havia a chamado de 'sakura-chan' **[Yon: Ele tá com saudade do Naru-chan. Ele é quem a chamava assim.] [Chibi: WTF? O Sasuke tem fetiche de ser o Naruto? Porque não faz um bushin e um henge e se satisfaz de uma vez?]**

-Sim, sasuke-kun- respondeu sakura em forma mais de um gemido do que de uma fala agarrou-se no pesco o dele e lhe deu um beijo

- O que voc quer?- falou com uma voz manhosa **[Yon: Quem? Onde? wtf?] [Chibi: É a Dela, a vagina da Sakura!]**

-Eu n o usei camisinha! **[Yon: Oh My Gosh! ****Vais pegar AIDS, gonorréia e sei lá mais o que estivesse se alojando no corpo maculado da Sakurão!]**- diz sasuke meio preocupado, mas sakura o alivia com a resposta. **[Yon: "Tudo bem, a essas horas meus fluídos interiores já destruíram seus espermatozóides. Eu sou venenosa, grarr!"]**

-N o importa, eu n o ligo, afinal eu pretendo ter filhos com voc **[Yon: E o casamento?] [Chibi: E o bambu?]**

-Sakura-chan, me desculpe se todo esse tempo eu n o Demonstrei meu amor por voc , mas eu n o quero te perder eu nunca dizia que te amava porque meu orgulho n o deixava, mas agora eu poderia gritar e dizer que te amo e a nica coisa que quero agora estar perto de voc . **[Yon: Isso é que é um desabafo. Nem parou pra respirar.]**

Sakura n o p de impedir que uma l grima ca sse de seus olhos. **[Yon: "Ai, meu organismo é atrasado. Agora é que tô sentindo a dor do rompimento do hímen!"]**

-N o chore eu s quero... **[Yon: "Voltar pro meu Naru-chan, mas juro que você vai arranjar um macho de verdade, amica."]**

-n o sasuke-kun, eu s estou feliz, obrigado **[Yon: Macho.]** por mostrar para mim que me ama tanto quanto eu te amo. **[Chibi: Mostrar o quanto ama é sinônimo de sexo. Então até aquele dia eles não se amavam?]**

-Sim, meu amor eu s quero te fazer feliz. **[Yon: Me pareceu aquelas letras de música que a gente ouve nas trilhas sonoras de novelas das 9.] [Chibi: "Fazer feliz" = Sexo. Depois da primeira vez é tudo sexo pra eles?]**

Sasuke beija a cabe a de sakura e se deita Com ela na cama, a ltima coisa que ele ouve antes de adormecer um sussurro de sakura. **[Yon: "Então amanhã cê me leva na farmácia pra eu comprar o teste? Pu favôôô?"]**

-obrigado sasuke-kun... **[Chibi: "Você me faz o homem mais feliz desse mundo."]**

Foi a ultima coisa que sakura disse antes de **[Yon: "Ser atropelada por um caminhão de cocos desgovernado a caminho da farmácia e morrer."]** adormecer em seus bra os

Fim **[-Yon se agarra à esta última palavra com todas as forças e não solta-] [Chibi: Ai, como amo essa palavra. Case comigo e tenhamos uma ninhada. –lambe os pés do Fim-]**

**Yon agradece aos c us por ter terminado a ripagem e vai procurar pelas letras acentuadas desaparecidas.**

**Chibi, num ataque s bito, despeja todas as letras sobre o autor desgra ado. áàâãéèêíìóòôõúùç.**


End file.
